


The Ocean Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Confusion, Consensual, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Lighthouses, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Ocean, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Scorptra, Smut, Tickling, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpia and Catra move to a lighthouse in the middle of nowhere. While battling the harsh sea, they have to worry about their budding feelings for each other. Eventually though, one of them confesses; and they start a beautiful romance.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fanfic that I’ve ever posted. It’s not really that good, but I’m just doing it for fun, and because there’s not much Scorptra fanfic. These chapters are short, but I will release a few at a time. Anyways, enjoy!

Scorpia was woken by the sound of thunder and rain lashing against the exterior of the decommissioned lighthouse that she now called home. It was her first night staying there, so she had barely been able to doze off anyways.  
“Great. 5:30. Welp, I don’t think that I’ll be going back to sleep, so I might as well get up.”  
Scorpia was alone for the first night, but her friend Catra said that she’d be there by noon. Noon seemed like forever to Scorpia though, as she was very sociable and needed company. In fact, she’d never been this far alone from her old city, full of cars and bustling with people, a friend everywhere she went. Scorpia realized that she almost felt… scared? This was a feeling that she’d felt many times before, but laying there in bed it was especially intense.  
“Better get started on unpacking”  
She had just been sleeping on a mattress with a sleeping bag and pillow, so she knew that she had a lot to do. She didn’t even have a mattress for Catra out yet! ’Good thing Catra didn’t arrive earlier than expected’ Scorpia thought to herself, and smiled. She just could not wait for Catra to arrive; she did have a little crush on her after all. When Catra agreed to be her roommate, she was ecstatic! (And not just because she could split the rent). But, she had a lot of unpacking to do, so she focused on that. Almost every box was still on the first floor of the lighthouse, and they were very heavy. She started by lifting up a small box that had contained a few parts of her bed frame, struggling to carry it up two floors. Her knees were about to buckle as she dropped the box off at the third floor with a loud thud.  
“Well, looks like I better start lifting some weights!” She laughed to herself, only half joking. It was true though; since her time in the Horde army, she hadn’t really worked out all that much. That was one of the reasons she moved to the lighthouse in fact, so she could be more active. It’s hard not to when you live right next to the ocean, she chuckled to herself, and continued unpacking; just waiting until she could see Catra.


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: unintentional self harm, blood

The rest of the morning for Scorpia was spent hauling boxes up stairs, and breaking the occasional plate or vase, then cutting the boxes open with her pincers. That was one of the good things about pincers; she never needed scissors, and she could cut herself out of almost anything. But sometimes that was a bad thing, too. She’d accidentally sliced into herself and others quite a few times, leaving them hurt. Scorpia hated to hurt people. She even hated thinking about it. But while she was distracted thinking about that, she dragged her pincer too far while cutting the last box open, and ended up slicing her own arm. She felt a sharp pain and looked down, crimson blood seeping out onto the pale skin of her arm.  
“Oh shit! Well isn’t this ironic” she cursed, which was rare for Scorpia. Thinking quickly, she dashed downstairs to the bathroom, where she had just recently unpacked some bandages. She peeled one off and carelessly slapped it onto her arm, hoping that it would stop the blood from dripping onto the floor as it had been. After she had calmed down, she grabbed some paper towels and started wiping all the areas that the blood had gotten onto, which was quite a few places. If Scorpia wasn’t hurting now, she’d be hurting later from all of the work.


	3. Looking Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love some feedback! I don’t really think that this chapter is good; do you know of any ways I can make it better?

It was almost 10:30 am when Scorpia had finally unpacked everything and cleaned up. She decided that this would be a good time to take a break, and really take in her surroundings; she’d been too tired last night, and too busy this morning to have a tour. She started at the bottom floor, noticing how the wooden floorboards creaked, and the brick walls smelled of salty ocean air. On this floor was an old gas stove that looked like it had been there forever. Beside it was a countertop, and a fridge that she still needed to put her food into. She had unpacked, but everything was still in piles sitting on the floor, waiting to be tripped over. She managed to dodge them though, as she ascended the stairs to the second floor. Like the floor, the stairs creaked too; even louder than the floor, actually. After climbing the spiral stairs, she had reached the second floor. This was the floor that had the bathroom on it, so most of the stuff on this floor was in there. It was like the first floor, but slightly smaller; that was to be expected from a lighthouse. The bathroom was a strange shape, to compensate for the curve of the building. It was created by two straight walls intersecting in the centre of the room, making it a sort of triangle. In the bathroom was a toilet, a sink with a medicine cabinet, and a small one person shower; she couldn’t complain though, it was better than her old apartment’s bathroom. That was really it for the second floor, so she travelled to the third floor. This was where she and Catra would sleep at night. It was the smallest of all of the floors, so there couldn’t really be much on it. This was not technically the last floor, Scorpia remembered; there was one more. She walked over to a rusty ladder, and started climbing until she reached a small door on the ceiling; she unlatched it, and pushed it open.


	4. Watching the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking this story so far? Just wondering.

Scorpia climbed into the lamp room, amazed by the view. It was full of light, and the glass casted an interesting shadow on the ground. It was amazing; the sights, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks on the beach. Scorpia loved the beach, because she had good memories of it. Before the Horde attacked, her moms would always take her there, every Saturday. Looking out onto the cool, blue, ocean water reminded her of them. It also reminded her of how much she missed them. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, and pressed her head against the glass, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. Both of her mothers were killed by the Horde in their mission to take over the castle, leaving her orphaned. The Horde knew that Scorpia was a princess, and thus had powers, so they took her in. She had stayed in the Horde for a long time before she left; she felt guilty for following the Horde’s direction for that long. But then she remembered how she had run once she realized what they did, and she regained her confidence. The Horde had ruined her life, but she had taken it back. Catra had a similar story to Scorpia’s; Catra was an orphan, so the Horde brought her in. She had realized how horrible the Horde was after Scorpia though, so she didn’t leave until later. Scorpia had some really good memories of her childhood, but she realized that most of them were horrible, especially after the Horde attacked. Scorpia spent the rest of that morning just sitting in the lamp room, looking out into the vast ocean, and thinking about life. Some thoughts were pleasant, but others hurt to even just think about. But they would come in, then fade away; just like the ocean waves.


	5. Catra’s Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post this earlier today, it was my first day of in person school.

Suddenly, Scorpia’s day-dreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door. She climbed down the ladder, and quickly descended the stairs, and opened the door to Catra’s familiar face.  
“Hey there wildcat! How was the drive?”  
“Hi Scorpia! I’m really glad to see you. Man, I am tired now. That was a lot of driving. Did my stuff get here?”  
“Yeah! I actually unpacked it already, but I didn’t know where you wanted it” Scorpia chuckled  
“Anyways, you can take a nap- after all, it’s your house too. I hauled your stuff upstairs, but I don’t have anything assembled yet.”  
“It’s okay, Scorpia. I don’t really need to sleep right now. Can I get a tour though?”  
“Oh, yeah sure! But… can I hug you first? It’s been a while since I’ve seen you” Scorpia blushed.  
“Oh, definitely! I’ve missed you too, Scorpia'' Catra was scooped up by Scorpia in a warm embrace, their hearts fluttering. Catra closed her eyes, just hoping that the moment would last forever. Catra loved Scorpia’s hugs… and she also loved Scorpia. She wasn’t going to tell Scorpia though; what if she didn’t feel the same way? What if she left her forever? Even just a month away from Scorpia had been hard on her, and she didn’t want to feel that again. All of a sudden though, Catra’s thoughts were interrupted.  
“Well, we better go on that tour now, wildcat.” Scorpia pulled away, already missing Catra’s body; but she had to guide Catra through the lighthouse. She showed Catra the fridge and the stove, then the second floor bathroom, then the third floor bedroom.   
“Okay, that’s most of the tour, but I still have one more really cool place to show you. Close your eyes.”  
“Okay, I trust you, just don’t do anything weird” Catra smiled, and followed the instructions. Scorpia grasped her hand, making sure not to hurt her, and guided her to the ladder. She told Catra to start climbing, but to still keep her eyes closed. Finally, they were in the lamp room.


	6. Relaxing Together

“Ok, you can open your eyes now!”  
“Woah… this is beautiful.” Catra looked around, taking in the view.  
“I know, right.”  
“It’s almost as beautiful as you”   
“You… really mean it?” Scorpia blushed  
“Of course I do”  
“Th- thank you!”  
“No, problem, I mean, it’s true”  
Scorpia could not believe her ears; that didn’t really happen, right? ‘She must think I’m pretty beautiful if I’m more beautiful than the ocean’ Scorpia smiled at the thought.  
“So um… do you want to sit here with me for a bit? I can get a blanket, the floor’s kinda cold.” Scorpia asked  
“That’d be nice. I really like it up here already!”  
So Scorpia climbed down the ladder, still thinking about what Catra said; the words stuck in her mind. ‘Almost as beautiful as you.’ Did she just mean to compliment Scorpia? Or was it… more than that? She wondered if she should ask Catra what she meant by it. She grabbed the blanket and headed up the ladder, deciding not to ask Catra, just in case she had totally misinterpreted what she said, which she thought she totally had.  
“Did you get the blanket? The floor is freezing!”  
“Don’t worry wildcat, I got it.” Scorpia spread the blanket out on the floor, and she lowered herself onto it. Catra tried to too, but ended up slipping, her head falling into Scorpia’s lap. For a short moment, their eyes locked, Catra’s pupils widened, and Scorpia’s cheeks flushed bright red. Suddenly though, Catra shot up, and looked away in embarrassment.  
“Are you okay there? That was quite a trip.”  
“I’m fine… sorry about landing on you.”  
Scorpia found an opportunity to shoot her shot to see how Catra would react, so she did.  
“I guess you could say that you’re falling for me” Scorpia said with a cheesy smirk.  
“You’re so silly, Scorpia”  
“Is silly good, or bad?”  
“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see”   
Hmm. Scorpia didn’t know what to think about that, she thought that flirting with Catra would make things clearer, not more confusing.  
“Heh heh… so, shall we get back to watching the ocean?”  
“Yeah...” Catra trailed off.  
They sat there for the next half hour in silence; it was slightly awkward, but also strangely comfortable.


	7. Cleaning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is badly written. Sorry.

“Are you still tired? Because I kinda need to start putting things away, and it wouldn’t take long if you would help me.” Scorpia asked after the two of them had left the lamp room.  
“Sure, I’ll help you. Where should we start?” Catra responded with slight enthusiasm.  
“Well, we are on this floor, so I think that we should start here.”  
“What exactly is this floor again?”  
“This’ll be our bedroom… unless you want to sleep in separate rooms, which is totally okay.” Scorpia was embarrassed.  
“Oh, no, no, no, I’m totally fine with sleeping in the same room as you.”  
“Good, there’s really no other place where we could fit a bed in. Anyways, let’s start organizing this room now.”  
The pair of them started by dusting the whole floor; the lighthouse was pretty old, so there was grime almost everywhere. While she was dusting a shelf, Scorpia got the idea to tickle Catra with the feather duster that she was using, just because. While Catra was sweeping some dirt away from Scorpia, she decided that it’d be the perfect time to put her plan into place. Scorpia quietly crept up behind Catra, spun her around, and tickled her nose.  
“Stop! That tickles!” Catra laughed. This was a laugh that Scorpia hadn’t heard in awhile; it was sweet, and soft, and… happy. Just then Catra let out a little sneeze, like the one a normal house cat would have.  
“Aww, you have such a sweet sneeze wildcat.”  
“Ok, fine, you got me. That’s my sneeze, it’s cute and soft or whatever, are you happy now?” Catra hated her sneeze, it went against her tough image. She knew that it was a weird thing to be bothered by, but it still annoyed her.  
“Don’t be embarrassed about it! It’s great.”  
“You… really think so?” Catra looked up at Scorpia, with a sweet look.  
“Yeah, of course! Why are you so embarrassed about being soft?”  
“Well, you know what the Horde said about softness.”  
“Was it something about… vulnerability? I kinda forget”  
“Exactly. Being seen as sweet and cute means that you seem vulnerable. Being vulnerable means that you’re weak.”  
“But Catra, the Horde is gone now! You can be yourself, especially around me. I’m your friend, not just your roommate or ex-coworker.”  
“O- okay. I’ll try to be more vulnerable.”  
“That’s the spirit! C’mon, let’s go get some food, I’m starving.”


	8. End of the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first kinda NSFW chapter.

It was late now, about 11:30 pm, and Catra and Scorpia were exhausted. They had just finished putting a chair together when Scorpia finally decided to call it quits for the night.  
“I’m going to go to bed. I’m really tired now, and I didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“I better go to sleep too. I had a big day today.” Catra yawned.  
So they put their screwdrivers away, and headed upstairs, only to find that Catra’s mattress wasn’t there.  
“What? You said that all of my stuff had arrived. I swear that I saw it, too” Catra huffed  
“I- I thought it did. We must’ve been too busy cleaning and assembling things to notice it was gone.”  
“Who’s gonna sleep where now?”  
“You can have my mattress if you want, I’m okay with sleeping on the couch. This is your first night here after all, so it should be a good one.”  
“If you insist. Thanks Scorpia, you’re a great friend. I had a lot of fun today, even if we were just moving in; and I think it’s because of you.”  
“Wow… really? Thanks Catra, I had fun today with you too. Anyways, I better get to bed. Have a goodnight, wildcat.”  
“Goodnight silly Scorpia”  
Scorpia chuckled at the nickname before heading downstairs, leaving Catra alone. Catra now got up from her position sitting on Scorpia’s bed, and started getting changed. She pulled her shirt off over her short hair, exchanging it for her favourite dark green nightshirt. She finished changing and sat on Scorpia’s bed, wondering if she should sleep on or under the covers. Eventually though, she decided on under the covers; Scorpia was her crush, after all, and she thought it might bring them closer, in a symbolic way. Catra realized that this was a weird thing to think, but she still cozied herself in under the blanket. The bed smelled intensely of Scorpia, and to Catra it was almost intoxicating. She buried her nose into the sheets and took a deep inhale, noticing how Scorpia’s earthy scent also had a sweet tone. Being able to smell Scorpia this close really turned her on, and she had to scratch that itch. Slowly, her hand wandered down to her vagina, and she started rubbing it in circular motions, making sure to retract her claws. She rubbed her clit first, but then took two fingers and moved them to her already wet opening. While she was doing that, she thought of Scorpia; Scorpia in revealing clothes, Scorpia in no clothes, Scorpia moaning her name. Catra herself had to worry about not moaning too loud, as she didn’t want to wake Scorpia. Finally, she came to her climax, and let out a few whimpers, her body shaking with pleasure, and a wetness seeping out onto Scorpia’s sheets. Suddenly though, she heard someone.  
“C- Catra?”


	9. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another vaguely NSFW chapter. Enjoy!

“H- hi Scorpia. Why are you up here so late?” Catra blushed from embarrassment, and hoped that Scorpia couldn’t see it under her fur.  
“Hey… Catra. I- I thought that you’d be asleep by now. I just came up here because- never mind.”  
“Because what?”  
“Because I couldn’t sleep… and I thought I’d wake you up to ask if I could, y’know, sleep with you.”  
“...Sleep with me?”  
“No, no, no. Not like… that. I just wanted to sleep in the room with you. Anyways, what was all that noise about?”  
“Oh that? That was just me… umm… well, you see…”  
“It’s okay Catra, I know what you were doing.”  
“Are you angry?” Catra sighed in defeat.  
“Why would I be angry at you for yawning?”  
“I guess that you wouldn’t.” Catra’s voice perked up, as she was relieved that Scorpia didn’t know that she was masturbating.  
“Oh! And to answer your question, you can sleep in this room. You can even sleep in this bed. Only if you want though! I’m totally fine with either.” This whole debacle had been embarrassing to Catra, but assuming that her crush would actually want to sleep in the same bed with her was the icing on the failure cake.  
“I’ll sleep in the bed with you. I’m really tired, and it might help me sleep better to be on my own mattress” Scorpia beamed ear to ear, happy at the thought of getting to sleep beside Catra. Catra was happy too, although she would never let it show.  
“Okay then. Let’s get to bed.” Catra held back a smile.  
Scorpia walked to the bed, pulled the duvet over, and crawled in.   
“Is this okay?” Scorpia asked, looking into Catra’s eyes.  
“You’re perfect- I mean, it’s perfect.”  
“Great. Goodnight wildcat.” Scorpia yawned as she closed her eyes.  
“Goodnight Scorpia” Catra said sweetly.  
Now that Scorpia was close to her, Catra could finally make out her features, and she realized how sexy she looked. Scorpia was wearing a dark red tank top with black lacy edges, and matching shorts. Scorpia’s pajama’s perfectly showed off her breasts; Catra even realized that she could see a hint of nipple through the thin material, which turned her on. Catra could also smell Scorpia more intensely, which made her want to rub her pussy again, although it would be risky. Eventually, after taking in enough of Scorpia, Catra closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	10. Sweet Morning

Scorpia opened her eyes to Catra sitting on her bed reading; for a moment, Scorpia had forgotten what had happened last night, but she quickly remembered.  
“Hey there, wildcat! How was your sleep?”  
“That was the best sleep that I’ve had since… well… ever.”  
“Really? Glad to hear that. I had a great sleep too, I wonder why...” Scorpia lied; she knew that it was because Catra was beside her. She only had good dreams that night. Dreams of Catra snuggling beside each her, dreams of kissing Catra, dreams of them living out their life in the lighthouse. Scorpia hoped that one day these dreams would come true, but for now, they were just dreams.  
“Man, I’m starving. What could we have for breakfast?” Catra closed her book and set it down on the floor.  
“We have pop tarts! I… think.”  
“Okay, that’s fine with me. Can you show me where they are though?”  
“Of course!”  
The pair of them got out of bed, still in their pjs, and headed to the bottom floor.  
“They should be in here, if I remember correctly.” Scorpia opened a cupboard, and pulled out a small blue box.  
“Hmm, strawberry. Is that good with you?”  
“That’s great with me.” Catra smiled when Scorpia asked her. It was a small gesture, but it meant that Scorpia cared about Catra enough to ask her about something that insignificant.  
“Can you open these? I don’t want to crush them with my pincers.”  
“Of course, Scorpia.” Catra said her name in such an endearing way, that it made Scorpia’s heart flutter. Then Catra reached out her hand to Scorpia, grabbing the box; for a split second though, their hands touched, and to them, it felt amazing. Catra was smirking as she ripped open the package, pulled out the pop tart, and handed it to Scorpia.  
“Thanks, Catra.” Scorpia said, trying to match the tone that Catra had used. She wandered over to the table, Catra soon joining her. Scorpia took a bite, strawberry jam spilling out onto her face.  
“Here, let me get that for you.” Catra reached over the table, and swiped the mess away with her thumb. Scorpia blushed at how intimate the touch felt, and turned her head away to hide her face from Catra.  
“Oh. did I do something wrong?”  
“No, that was… perfect.”


	11. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was really busy with school and all that.

“I kinda wanna go swimming” Catra sat up on the old couch where she’d been laying down, reading the book that she had been reading that morning.  
“You can do that! We better go together though, just in case one of us gets pulled by the current.” Scorpia responded.  
“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll go get changed upstairs, you can change down here.”  
So they both grabbed their swimsuits, then Scorpia walked to the bottom level, pulling her shirt off. She continued getting changed, and Catra walked downstairs right as she finished.  
“You look amazing!” Scorpia complimented Catra, who was wearing red swim trunks and a white tank top.  
“I look amazing? Nah, you look amazing.” Catra stared at Scorpia in her light purple bikini. Scorpia blushed for the 100th time that day; Catra just seemed to be showering her in compliments.  
“Thanks! Wanna get outside now?”  
The larger woman opened the entrance, gesturing for Catra to go first. She closed the heavy door once they were both outside, and took a big sniff.  
“Ahhh, gotta love that salty smell. I haven’t actually been out here that much, I guess that we were too busy unpacking.”  
“Yeah, it seems nice out here.”  
The lighthouse was on a cliff above the ocean, and there were some steps leading down to a beach. This beach didn’t have any sand, and was very rocky; there was a dock though, so that was a plus.  
“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!” Scorpia yelled as she ran to the stairs.  
“Oh, it’s on!”  
They rushed down the stairs, almost tripping a few times, and then jumped off the dock.  
“Who won?” Scorpia asked, out of breath.  
“Umm… Scorpia?”  
“What?”  
“Your…”  
Scorpia looked down, suddenly realizing that her bikini top had fallen off.  
“Oh! I am so, so sorry. I figured you’d see me like this sooner... or later... though. Where is it?”  
Catra didn’t really listen, as she was almost fixated on Scorpia’s breasts. They were huge; at least a DD, probably even bigger, with large salmon coloured nipples.  
“Umm… Catra?” Her staring was interrupted.  
“Oh! Yes, what do you need.”  
“Can you put my bikini back on? I know that it’s weird, but it was hard enough to get it on with dry claws.”  
“Sure, I’ll help you. Hand it here.” Catra said, too enthusiastically. She swam behind Scorpia, wrapped the bikini around her breasts, almost touching them, and tied it in the back.  
“Is that good?”  
“Thank you Catra, you’re a lifesaver.” Scorpia pulled Catra into a warm hug.  
“I’d do it any day for you, Scorpia. Anyways, let’s have some fun now!”  
They spent the rest of that warm afternoon having the time of their lives together, barely even getting tired before heading back into the lighthouse.


	12. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t posted in awhile. School’s been tough on me and my wifi’s been going in and out. Please expect me to post less regularly from now on.

Catra and Scorpia had just finished their dinner of rice when they decided to go watch the sunset in the lamp room. The sun was still out when they reached the floor; it was the middle of the summer after all, and they had finished dinner early.  
“I’m excited to see this.” Scorpia plopped down on the blanket they had brought up there the previous day.  
“It looks like it’ll stay pretty clear.”  
“I brought my camera up here, I thought that it’d be cool to capture this. Although, cameras can never show colour like memory can.”  
“Well, let’s make this night memorable!”  
“And how do you suggest we’ll do that?”  
Catra hatched a plan in her mind.  
“I have the perfect idea. Just wait and see.”  
Catra was going to kiss Scorpia right in the middle of the sunset, finally confessing her feelings for her. It was risky; if Scorpia didn’t feel the same way, their relationship would be really weird. But Catra was almost certain that Scorpia liked her back. There had been so many hints! Who would ask their ‘friend’ to put their bikini back on?  
“Ooh! Catra, I think it’s happening!”  
Catra glanced back to the windows, and she could see that the sky was a soft shade of orange, the clouds tinged pink. It already looked amazing, even though it had just started.  
“Woah.” Catra gasped at the sight.  
“Just wait until it gets more vibrant. That’s when sunsets really look cool.”  
They sat there on the tattered blanket, watching the sky change to a more saturated orange, and the clouds turn red.  
“It looks awesome. I think I’ll snap a picture soon.”  
“You won’t need to, with what I’m doing.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just wait. Think of it as... a surprise.”  
“Ooh. I love surprises!”  
They watched in silence for a little longer, before pointing out the beauty of the evening sky again. It was almost every colour imaginable; hints of blue contrasted with orange and yellow, the clouds dotted with pink and purple. In one particularly vibrant cloud, they could even see a tinge of green.  
“Wow. This is breathtaking. Just look at how beautiful it is!”  
This was Catra’s moment.  
“Do you know what else is breathtaking?”  
“What?”  
“You.”   
Catra leaned into Scorpia, planting a soft kiss on her lips. The whole world seemed to fall away in that one moment; nothing else mattered. Their lips locked together perfectly, and everything just felt right. Eventually though, they parted.   
“I was wondering when you were going to do that.” Scorpia blushed bright pink.  
“Well, I’ve been waiting for a chance to do it, and this was the perfect time. Scorpia, I’ve had a crush on you for so long, even back in the Horde. I didn’t do anything sooner because- because I was afraid to lose you. You’re just such an amazing and kind person, that I couldn’t take any chances. When you started showing interest in me though, I was extremely happy; finally, I knew that I could tell you. I’ve wanted to say this for so long Scorpia, so here it is. I love you.”  
“I love you too, wildcat. And I’ve wanted you for a long time, so long that I was starting to go crazy. I’m so glad that I’m yours now.”  
“And I’m glad that you’re mine.”  
And with that, Catra leaned back into Scorpia, the two women kissing as the sun set around them.


	13. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual(ish) content, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t updated in a long while, life’s been very shitty.

Catra and Scorpia had been making out for the whole night, starting in the lamp room but eventually moving to the bedroom. It was just innocent pecks on the lips, but then Catra shoved her tongue into Scorpia’s mouth, and it got more lustful from there. Right now, Catra was straddling Scorpia’s hips as they sat on her bed.  
“It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, but would you like to go… further?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Stop acting silly, you know what I mean.” Catra said teasingly to Scorpia.  
“But… I don’t?”  
“Really? You’re so innocent. I was just wondering if you’d want to... umm... oh god, I’m such a coward now. Do you want to fuck me?” Catra sped up the last sentence.  
“Oh! Uhh… y’know, sure.”  
“You seem uncertain, it’s totally okay if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no, I want to, it’s just that… I’m a virgin. I barely know anything about sex. It’s kinda embarrassing.”  
“Don’t be embarrassed! I’ll show you the ropes.” Catra smirked.  
“Really? Thanks wildcat. So… umm… when do we do it?”  
“Well, I am literally sitting on you, so now?”  
“Now.”  
Catra pushed the larger woman down onto the bed, and lightly kissed her neck. She then closed her mouth around the pale flesh of Scorpia’s neck, and started sucking it. As she did, a shiver of pleasure ran down Scorpia’s spine, causing her to let out a small moan.  
“You like that?” The feline chuckled.  
“Ohh yeah, do that again.”  
So she sucked on Scorpia’s neck harder, leaving a bright red mark that she peppered with little kisses. She continued kissing down to Scorpia’s collarbone, where she pulled the shirt off of her shoulder.  
“Do you want me to take your shirt off all the way?”  
“Take it right off, please.” Scorpia pleaded.  
“If you say so”  
Catra pulled the red tee over the woman’s hair, revealing a sexy lacy black bra. After Scorpia exchanged a nod with her, she unclasped it, letting Scorpia’s breasts flop out; they were just like she’d remembered them being, large all over. Catra bent down and started kissing the left breast, earning a few more moans out of Scorpia.  
“Please, do more.” Scorpia closed her eyes.  
Following the command, Catra grabbed the other breast, and rubbed the nipple between her thumb and finger, causing Scorpia to moan louder; Catra was super turned on by this, so she pulled her own shirt off, revealing her bra.  
“Catra, you amazing woman, take my pants off.”  
Catra smirked and fumbled around with Scorpia’s waistband, before pulling her leggings right off and tossing them to a different part of the room. Catra also took her own pants off, and re-straddled Scorpia, slowly rubbing their hips together.  
“Oh Catra, this is just- wow. You’re really good at this so far.”  
“Do you want to do even more?” Catra smirked, a twinkle in her eyes.  
“Ohhh yeah. I’m so horny right now, you wouldn’t even believe it.”  
“Well, I can fix that for you.” Catra moved her head down to Scorpia’s underwear, which already had a wet spot on them, and slid them down her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unrelated to the fic, but if anyone has tips to deal with dysphoria at school, please comment them.


End file.
